The present invention is directed generally to air freshener apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable sports equipment scent dispersing apparatus having an air freshener dispenser of generally spherical shape. The spherical shape aids in facilitating dispersion of odor neutralizing scent and deodorizing of sports equipment, including clothing articles, in an existing sports equipment bag, closet, locker and the like and having a means for controlling the amount of scent dispensed, adaptable for use in hunting situations.
Sporting equipment that cannot be easily laundered, such as skates, helmets, pads and the like, may become offensively odiferous with repeated wearing. Keeping sporting equipment dry and odor free is one of the main difficulties associated with many sporting or recreational activities. Equipment bags trap in moisture which makes them an ideal breeding ground for bacteria, mold, mildew and fungus. These contaminants are the real culprit behind equipment odor and in addition to being unpleasant, they pose a variety of health risks.
Several US patents describe drying chambers for use to dry clothing or the like. Examples of such devices are the Hill U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,885, the Ou U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,040 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,640.